Minecraft: A strange land
by Animietoon11 -Jables
Summary: I love reviews and listen to any ideas so please post them! First minecraft story posted.


A Strange Land Chapter 1: awakening

He woke up in a strange deserted land. Not knowing where he was, or who he was. He looked around, and saw nothing but emptiness. He didn't see anything but miles and miles of trees. He reached into his pocket and like magic an "inventory" appeared in front of him. It was completely empty. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and looked around some more. He had an unexpected idea and walked up to a tree. He kept hitting it with his hand and noticed cracks in the wood were growing. Once the cracks reached all around the tree block, part of the tree broke and a little wood block fell. He was standing on the block for less than a second before it disappeared. He reached into his pocket again and saw the block of wood. He then knocked down the whole tree with his hands. He checked his inventory again and saw 6 wood. He looked around in his inventory and noticed something called a crafting area. He put a piece of wood in one of the blocks and created 4 wooden planks. He experimented with a bit more of the crafting area until he had 2 wood, 1 crafting table, 6 wooden planks and 12 sticks. When he removed his hand from the inventory he noticed that the crafting table was in his hand. He looked at the ground wondering how to use the crafting table for a while. Then the crafting table left his hand and appeared on the ground. He put his hand on the crafting table and another inventory popped up, but this time instead of a two by two crafting area, there was a three by three crafting area.

After messing with the crafting table some more, he was left with a wooden pickaxe, a wooden door, a piece of wood, a wooden plank and 10 sticks. He dug through the dirt until he reached stone. After mining for a while he found some stone, some coal and some cobalt ore. He looked up and noticed it was starting to get late, so he built a stone axe and harvested some more wood. He got over 64 and noticed that a new pile started. Instead of questioning it he decided to believe that 64 was a full stack and went on. By evening he had exactly 100 wood, so he turned a lot of the wood into wooden planks and began creating something. He spent all night working on his house, and by the time he finished it was morning. He was tired, but he had no place to sleep, so he stayed up anyways.

He looked in his pockets and stared at the cobalt ore. After a minute he decided that he needed to melt it. He took the cobblestone and placed it in the crafting table. After messing around he created a furnace. And as if he already knew what to do, he placed the furnace on the ground and put in coal, followed by the ore. While letting the ore burn he went into a near cave and mined iron ore. After he got a vein of iron ore he looked down into the dark end and out of nowhere some green thing appeared in front of him. He freaked out and ran inside instead of greeting it.

He stayed inside for a while. But then he decided to go back out. When he stepped out he saw lots of sheep everywhere. He discovered how to make shears and then harvested all of the sheep's wool. He used the wool for carpeting and a bed. He looked around and was amazed at how much of a quick learner he was.

Eventually, he made a compass, which he later turned into a map. Then he made a clock. He decided to explore the land for a bit with his new tools. After searching for an entire day he found an empty village. He looked in all the buildings but no one was there. He harvested the crops and planted new ones. He repaired broken parts of houses, and he rebuilt his house at the edge of the town, hoping to find other people. He created his own mine behind his house, and after a while he discovered an old abandoned mine shaft. After seeing all of this he knew there had to be people out there. He spent day and night searching. He found another village but still no people. He looked in caves and on mountains. Nothing. He returned to the village he first found and decided to furnish the houses. It took him about a week, with the lack of sheep and materials but he managed to fill every house with torches, beds, bookshelves and any other furniture he could make. He had spent over 30 days and nights in that village and by the end of the 30th day he had a 3 story house with over 12 rooms and 200 windows. He had two crop farms which were melons and wheat. He had 2 pet dogs and raised 20 sheep and cow. He created his own defenses and a cobblestone barrier protecting the village. The barrier looked like a castle and had a lookout tower on each corner, and you could walk across the top of the walls if you climbed a ladder on the inside. He looked up and remembered his first day on this land, confused and lost. And now he had created things that he had never thought possible.

He went into his mine and continued digging, in hopes of finding something better than gold when he reached the surface. He climbed out to a place he had never been to. Being night time, it was too dark for him to see anything. He looked around for a bit and noticed a figure moving in the distance…


End file.
